The Pool
by Ellie1
Summary: John and Aeryn have to take a bath, together.


Title: The Pool  
Written By: Ellie Wickes  
Produced By: The Chittering Little Monkey  
Spoilers: none that I know of...  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Summery: John and Aeryn have to take a bath, together.  
Categoty: Romanitc/Comedy  
E-Mail: BOKUwaKAMIdes@aol.com  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, other, happier people do. The Chittering Little Monkey just asked the characters if they could come out and play.  
Notes: This was written after I found a gigantic ant crawling up my leg.  
  
*****  
Aeryn was walking down one of the many halls in Moya. They all looked the same too her. Gold, endless, pipes of all sorts that did things that she didn't really want to know about.  
  
As she was walking, she saw a black spot on the ground. 'Frelling DRDs aren't doing their jobs!' she thought, and walked away thinking nothing more of it.  
  
Crichton was working on the Farscape . He couldn't sleep, his room was mindless, there were no books (at least ones that he could read), and he had just spent an arn sitting in the terrace. Bored. That is the only word for what he was feeling at the moment. And with every possible *other* thing either done or tried, he was left to tinker with his module.  
  
While he was fiddling with some part that he knew shouldn't be fiddled with when he saw a black spot move across the side of the contraption. 'Ah frell, what is that...Crap! Now I am talking like them! No!! Not good, this is definitely not good.' He followed the pesky little dot across the port side his ship, then down the landing gear and onto the floor. When it reached that point, he followed, on his hands and knees.  
  
'Wow! Now this is entertainment!' he thought as he chased the little whatever down a hallway, and crashed into a pair of black leather boots. Boots that could only belong to one person. The one person, who is most likely going to use those boots to kick his butt to the next solar system.  
  
"Crichton! What the *frell* do you think you are doing!? And please just tell me, and not use any of that 'Urp' 'sraing' as you call it." She said, her words oozing with a demented combination of sarcasm and annoyance, but with a little bit of humor spattered within.  
  
John stood up. 'Slow Crichton, no sudden moves or she may jump you.' His thoughts paused for a moment as he pondered that. 'Maybe later Johnny-boy' He smirked a bit at the idea. An unfortunate mistake.  
  
"Do I even want to know what that expression is?" Aeryn asked while looking him straight in the eye with pure, undiluted annoyance streaking out. All that John saw were her lips. Full, red, and....had a strange black dot moving on them, and on parts of her face and neck too.  
  
"Umm...Aeryn, what is on your face?"  
  
"*My* face? What about yours?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Little black specks, moving about on your face."  
  
"They are on you too."  
  
They both froze. Aeryn looked like she was going to throw up, and Crichton looked like he was going to do the same.  
  
Then, at the same moment, they bolted down the corridor to Pilot's chamber.  
  
They reached the circular desk that surrounded the strange but cute and lovable creature, and both spoke, still at the same time.  
  
"Pilot!"  
  
Crichton and Aeryn looked at each other and scowled, then looked back to Pilot.  
  
"What is on me?" Still spoken together.  
  
They looked at each other again, but this time they didn't look back to Pilot.  
  
"Stop talking when I am talking!"  
  
"I'm not talking when you are talking, you are talking when I am talking!"  
  
"No, I'm not! You are!"  
  
The double conversation kept going for a few more microts, then Pilot stuck a claw between them.  
  
"I believe that I can answer the question that you both seem to not be able to ask."   
  
They looked at Pilot again and waited for him to speak again.  
  
"It seems that Moya had released some sort of bug. She does not know how it happened, but it seems that Humans and Sebations are susceptible to it. Moya tells me that it will go into your skin and lay eggs. And in 3 arns, they will hatch. I don't think that I need to tell you what will happen after that occurs.  
  
Crichton gagged a bit, but put a hand to his mouth and looked away. Aeryn looked just as disgusted, but didn't show it. She looked at the human, and decided that she should speak. "So, what do we do about it?"  
  
Pilot tilted his head for a moment before speaking. "You will have to both take a bath of ai-mizu fluid. It is a type of acid that will kill the bugs. However, Moya tells me that you two will have to take it together. Although she will not tell me why."  
  
The two bipeds looked at each other and viciously blushed.  
  
Pilot resumed his speech, "I will begin to fill a pool with it."  
  
"Umm...will we be able to wear clothes during the bath?" John squeaked out.  
  
Again, Pilot paused to confer with Moya. "No, I am afraid not. Now, if you will head to tier 5, section 6, you will find the pool. Now go, I don't know when the first bug got into you, so you may not have much time. You will have to stay in the pool for at least an arn."  
  
Crichton choked. Aeryn stared. And they left for the pool.  
  
Pilot smiled to himself, 'Moya, you are a bad Lavayathon. But a smart one.'  
  
*Beside the pool of ai-mizu fluid, which happens to be extremely clear*  
  
"So, Aeryn, how are we going to do this?"  
  
"We take off our clothes and get in. There is no sense in worrying about privacy when your life is at risk." At that, she started to strip.  
  
Again, Crichton choked. "Okay......" And started to remove his clothes.  
  
Since Aeryn finished first, she glanced over to Crichton. He was down to his boxers, and seemed to be thinking. "What are you waiting for?" She asked, turning herself toward him. He looked at her and felt his entire body turn beet red, and a little less room in his boxers. Aeryn saw his response, and then walked over to the edge of the pool and dove in.   
  
John watched as Aeryn launched herself into the water-like substance. Although she still had a few black spots on her body, he could overlook that, quite easily in fact... Without a second thought, he practically tore off his boxers, and did a cannonball into the ai-mizu pool.  
  
The sensation was strange, like water, but thicker. John didn't really have to put much effort into floating because the ai-mizu suspended him in place, unless he moved. He had stationed himself on one side of the pool, and he had an extremely good view of Aeryn lounging on the other side. "Yo, Aeryn! Do you know what this stuff is?"  
  
Aeryn looked at him, *all* of him in fact, and was not at all disappointed. "I have never seen this 'stuff' before, but I am enjoying it." She uncoiled herself, and began to move closer to him.  
  
Chriton gulped, 'Why is she coming over here? Do I want to let her?' and a voice in the back of his head responded, 'Yes you dolt! A beautiful woman, a beautiful *naked* woman is swimming over to you, why would you want her to stop?'  
  
Finally she reached him. "So, what are we going to do while we are here?" She said, and gave Crichton a playful/evil/hinting type look.  
  
The voice in the back of Crichton's head took over. Reaching out and pulling Aeryn over to him, he kissed her, long and hard. Neither of them had any intention of stopping.  
  
Meanwhile, if Moya could have smirked, she would have.  



End file.
